When Shin Gets Drunk
by KATastrofic
Summary: Ootawara is bored! -gasp- He replaced Shin's water with alcohol! -gasp- And Shin gets drunk! What could possibly happen when this White Knight is forced to do something without him knowing. Will he like it or will he hate it? -shounen ai/yaoi-


KAT: Hi! For some of the readers who managed to read my other stories, in case you're wondering, 'Her writing styles are different!' and the like, the thing is, i'm not the only one who wrote this story. This is a joint project between me and the author, axayashinoceres, she's my big sis, so a joint project isn't impossible for us. ^_^

axa: KAT, you were lazy at that time. *crosses arms*

KAT: *sweat drop* I know!

axa: *quirks brow*

KAT: Hey! I'm the one writing the blooper and the bonus chapter aren't I? Sheesh!

axa: KAT, don't forget the disclaimer.

KAT: I never forget the disclaimer! *mumble* I miss the Grand Chase team, they're more nicer!

axa: Ahem.

KAT: I'm on it!

Disclaimer: axa is the one who wrote most of the story, especially the romantic parts. While _I_ am the one who provided the plot! ^_^. And we both don't own Eyeshield 21.

axa: No matter how much we wanted to.

KAT and axa: Please enjoy the story!

* * *

When Ootawara is bored, you can bet he'll do anything to relieve his boredom. And that is, visiting his old high school. Even then, he will have nothing to do. Because at that time, the Oujo White Knights are currently training.

Despite his obvious stupidity, he thought of a plan to entertain himself, while watching himself train. So, before heading of to Oujo high school, he brought with him, a bottle of alcohol.

Have you ever wondered how Shin is like when he gets drunk? Some of you may, and some of you may have not. In any case, it is obvious that Shin would not drink any alcohol, as it is not part of his daily health consumption.

Ootawara went to Oujo High, and headed straight for the gym.

"Long time no see, Ootawara-senpai!" Sakuraba greeted.

"Bahahaha I have too much free time, because I skip classes that I can't understand. So I decided to come over," he replied with his usual big fat idiotic grin on his big fat idiotic face.

_Ah…he admitted it…_thought the regular members, besides Shin.

"Ahahaha…Ootawara-senpai hasn't changed a bit!" Sakuraba said.

"Waaah~ Ootawara-senpai is so huge!" some of the new members said in awe.

"Yeah, not to mention stupid," a smug boy said.

"By the way, where's Shin?" Ootawara asked.

"Ah! He's over there," Sakuraba said, pointing behind him. "I almost forgot, how's Takami-senpai doing?" he asked.

"As usual, he's in his own world," Ootawara said, picking his nose.

_Ahahaha…and as usual, you're in your own…_Sakuraba mentally sweat dropped. And for the remaining training time, most of the potential linemen approached Ootawara to ask for some pointers and such.

Soon after, the training finished, and everyone proceeded to the showers. It was the moment Ootawara was waiting for. He took Shin's water jug from his bag, disposing it of its previous contents and filling it with alcohol. And he returned the said jug in its exact position in the bag.

All he had to do now is to wait for the whole team to finish showering. Just as he took a seat, all the members left the showers. Shin took out his water jug and Ootawara watched anticipately. Seeing Shin holding his, now empty water jug, Ootawara can't help but grin.

_That's odd…the water tastes different. Must be stale…_Shin thought. He shrugged it off and returned his jug back and zipped his bag. Then he left the gym and decided to jog on his way home, not noticing that he was already drunk. Probably because he hasn't tasted alcohol before, but still, he kept jogging.

Sena and Monta were walking home after club practice, when they saw Shin jogging toward their direction. Sena in particular immediately noticed how red the linebacker's face was, but thought nothing of it. It must mean that he has been jogging for a while.

Shin stopped just before them and was oddly only staring right at Sena. In the next second, Shin had Sena in his grasp and was carried off in the speed of light of 4.2 seconds for 40 yards. Monta was stunned but forgot about it, thinking that he Oujo White Knight linebacker wanted him for a quick match. The monkey Mon-mon went home in ignorance.

"Uh...Um…Shin-san," Sena stammered out soon after Shin let him down after running into a park. "Did you need something?"

"No," Shin answered immediately, a blank expression on his still flushed face.

"Oh. Then can I go home now?" he asked, thinking of a math test he has tomorrow.

"No," Shin answered again in the same way.

"Eh? Then why did you bring me here?" Sena asked in shock.

"I don't know," Shin answered without any hesitation. Sena blinked, and blinked, and blinked. "Ahahaha…You really look red. I'll just go and buy a bottle of water for you," he excused himself and ran quickly before Shin could say anything. It was his chance to escape and be alone to let the fact sink in that Shin is acting too weird. He stopped before a vending machine and thought for a while. But he couldn't think of any reason for Shin's behavior so he gave up and bought the water.

Shin was still very much drunk and stood exactly where he was until Sena returned. He took the bottle of water offered to him and drank it without saying anything. He finished off the whole bottle, and the flush on his face receded a little, sobering him only a bit. He suddenly tossed the empty water bottle behind him and took hold of Sena once again, running in light speed to his apartment.

Poor Sena. The next thing he knew he was dropped on a soft bed. He looked around the minimally decorated bedroom. He was actually avoiding looking at Shin, who was changing into another pair of jogging pants but remained shirtless.

Sena was feeling bothered- heart thumping, his face as red as the ripest tomato. He sighed in relief when he just saw Shin exercising.

And they stayed like that for the next thirty minutes- Shin doing some complicated push-ups and Sena watching him from his place on the bed. The half-hour exercise served to sober Shin up a bit more as well, but he was still mildly drunk.

"Um…Shin-san, it's getting late, I really should be studying for tomorrow's math test," Sena said as soon as Shin finished exercising.

Now Shin is slightly sober enough to remember bits and pieces of this night by tomorrow. But he was drunk enough to not comprehend what he was doing or what he was about to do. He toweled himself clean of his sweat and suddenly jumped on Sena. "We're not done yet," he murmured.

Sena smelt the alcohol on Shin's breath and thought it impossible. But it could explain why the stronger teen was acting this way. He was starting to panic. What would a drunk Shin do with him that involves a bed? "Shin-san, are you d-drunk?"

Shin paused in the middle of unbuttoning Sena's shirt as he already disposed of the blazer, only to answer, "I don't drink." He quickly resumed what he was doing.

Sena would have believed that since Shin's gaze wasn't wavering and there was no visible slur as he talked. But the red on Shin's face, the abnormal acts and the smell of alcohol on his breath says otherwise. He only noticed what Shin was doing to him when he shivered from the cold, only to see that he was naked from the waist up, like Shin. The sound of clinking warned him that Shin was unbuckling his belt, and so he began to struggle.

It was pointless. Shin was too strong, even drunk. Sena was completely powerless. "Wait! Stop Shin-san! Please come to your senses," he pleaded but Shin still continued. And he was beginning to feel warm where Shin touched him. His heart was beating fast and loud in his ears. He was afraid he did not want the older teen to stop. "Ah-Ah!!" Too late. He cannot help but succumb to the other's ministrations. Moans of passion filled that bedroom throughout the night.

The next morning Sena awoke first, finding himself tangled in sheets and limbs in a bed in an unfamiliar room. There was a dull ache on his lower back and bum. Then everything rushed into his mind and suddenly he remembered where he was. 'I'm in Shin-san's room, in his bed, in his – arms!?'

Sena blushed red when he remembered the finer details from last night. 'Oh God. We-we, last night he – and I!!!' He could not take it. He slowly eased himself out of the bed, wincing at the pain of his back. He was relieved that Shin was still asleep. He hurried in dressing up in his uniform and picked all his things, namely his bag. He quietly left the apartment, and from there, dashed at the speed of light towards home.

He sped up to his room, out of his clothes, quickly took a shower, into his spare uniform and ran out of the house with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. He maintained that same 4.2 speed all the way to school despite his protesting back and _there._

Shin woke up to a messy bed unoccupied other than himself. He felt quite energized for some reason and went about is daily routine. Though he could not remember the reason behind why he woke up naked in his soiled bed.

"Hey, Sena, are you okay? You look kinda pale," Monta asked him soon after he arrived at school.

"Ahahaha… I'm fine, Monta. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," which was true. Sena suppressed the flush from blooming on his face upon remembering why he lacked sleep last night.

"So what did Shin-san want with you yesterday?" Monta asked.

"Oh, it was nothing really," Sena answered evasively. "More importantly, let's ask Juumonj's elp to study for the math test later."

"Oh! Good idea! I really can't understand it even though I studied last night."

And so the school day went on as usual for both Shin and Sena. Soon it was after school activities, meaning football club practice for both captains.

Sena and Suzuna were preparing for timing their members' 40 yard dash times, while Monta and the other regulars had their new recruits do warm-up exercises.

For Shin's part, they were exercising in the gym full of equipments.

While using some of the equipments, Shin began to remember bits and pieces of last night. So far, he remembers bumping into Sena and carrying him away. He was doing weight-lifts when he remembered him and Sena in a park with the other, handing him a bottle of water. The next sliver of memory came to him when he was doing push-ups. It was seeing Sena in his bed and he had no idea why the skinny boy was there. The best yet worse memory of all came to him while he was sitting down, doing the arm exercise with one of the equipments. Moans, sighs and groans of passion filtered into his mind. Then the feeling of touches and hot breaths caused him to frown. An image of a panting, sweating face red with passion and belonging to Sena cleared everything. He remembered everything, causing him to turn red and just about shocked him enough to pull too hard, breaking the gym equipment.

"Shin, are you alright?" Sakuraba asked his friend with concern. It isn't everyday that you see Shin breaking equipment. And seeing him red-faced is an even rarer occurrence.

Shin stood up, his face a complete blank," I want to go to Deimon" he said quietly. Their coach saw nothing wrong with it. He wanted to have a chat with his old friend Doburoku anyway. And the joint practice might be good for both teams. That decided, they all went to Deimon.

Back at Deimon, Sena was warming up before doing his own running exercises although it pains him. Monta was training their freshmen offense to catch the ball while Juumonji, Komusubi and the other regular linemen trained the rest of their new members how to defend. Taki was stuck to assist Monta. So far the practice was doing well. They have a lot of new potential there is none yet who are as fast as Sena.

The Oujo White Knights also have quite a number of freshmen members. They, along with the regulars arrived at Deimon just in time to see Sena run high speed laps around the field. All the new recruits from both schools watched in awe.

"Look! It's Eyeshield 21," and some such comments were heard among the new Oujo members.

"Hey, Monta!" Sakuraba called out his greeting.

"Ah! Sakuraba-san," the monkey receiver called back.

Sena heard and looked up to see if Sakuraba was really there when his gaze collided with the last person he wanted to see. Shin and he locked gazes but Sena was still running. Seeing Shin caused him to lose his footing. He slipped and fell down trembling.

"Sakuraba, proceed joint training with Deimon using their methods," Shin told his friend without looking away from Sena. He then jogged towards the fallen youth while Sakuraba led their members to where Monta is. Their coaches were already chatting together.

Kobayakawa Sena stood up, brushing dirt off himself when he felt more than heard Shin approach him from behind. He didn't want to turn around and look at Shin's face. He so badly wanted to run away but he knew the other would catch him in an instant. Besides, Shin was drunk that time so he couldn't possibly remember what happened last night. At least, that's what Sena fervently hopes for. So he turned around, pasting a smile on his lips.

"Shin-san, what brings you here?"

Shin stared intensely into the fast boy's eyes. "The coach wanted to chat with your coach and thought that a joint practice would do us good," he answered. Well, it wasn't a lie. It wasn't the whole truth either. They both stayed silent for a few moments after that. Soon even the silence began to bother Sena, prompting him to break it.

"U-um, so… I-is there a-anything else?"

Silently Shin put his hand in his pocket and took out the remains of Sena' cell phone. Sena received them with shaking hands although he wanted to laugh at remembering how Shin broke it. "Thanks," he murmured to the taller boy as he put it inside his own pocket.

As soon as he did so, however, he experienced a feeling of déjà vu. Shin has once again carried him off in the speed of light, only until he got behind the school building, shielding them from prying eyes. He let go of the small boy but immediately trapped him against wall. He brought their faces close and kissed him.

When Shin finally let go of his lips, Sena stammered out. "W-Wha-?"

"Kobayakawa Sena," Shin muttered, resting his forward against the other's. "About last night-"

Sena squeaked. "Y-you r-remember?" he stuttered out his voice, high-pitched.

"I was sober enough to remember, though not until in the middle of training earlier," Shin replied. "Getting drunk on alcohol is not part of my daily health consumption, though I have an idea who slipped me some and when. Nevertheless, last night I was acting on my hidden desires."

"What?!" Sena couldn't help but exclaim. His face was a very deep beet red.

"Please listen to what I have to say, Sena. It is not everyday that I lay bare my feelings for everyone to see. Is that okay?" Sena nodded.

"Do you remember the first match between Oujo and Deimon? It was your second match as Eyeshield 21. The first time you were able to escape my Spear Tackle, I have felt something for you, despite not knowing your face, only recognizing you by your muscles as I do with the others. So for the first time when I recognized you, when I was finally able to put a face to the unknown Eyeshield 21, it was the first time I felt glad in seeing your face."

"I have fallen for you, Kobayakawa Sena. I hope that we can do over what happened between us last night and I'll make it even better without the presence of alcohol," Shin finished.

A few tears streamed down Sena's cheeks. He was touched beyond words. This was the first time Shin spoke in length. Trembling hands touched Shin's face and smiled brightly. "Me, too, Shin-san. I've always felt something for you, though last night made me realize that I love you. I was afraid that you didn't feel the same. Thank you for telling me!" This time it was Sena who initiated the kiss.

The other members looked up when they saw both their captains returning from wherever it is they went off to. All of them were stunned though upon seeing them holding hands, Shin leading Sena, the latter looking down demurely with the reddest hue on his face.

Ootawara spotted Shin and went over to where he is. "Hey Shin! They told me Oujo White Knights came here to train," he spoke loudly while picking his nose.

"Senpai…" Shin shot him a steely glance at his ex-teammate. "You replaced my water with alcohol yesterday."

"Ah? So you knew? Bahahaha!!! I had nothing better to do s I entertained myself. I may be stupid but I know how to have fun!"

Everyone but Shin shared a thought. _Ah, he really is aware of his stupidity…_ And they sighed mentally.

"So what did you do while drunk, huh, Shin?" the big idiot asked.

Shin pulled Sena and kissed him soundly in front of everyone. "I thank _Senpai_ because we are finally together but I must advice him not to do it again," he said sternly.

Ootawara laughed harder. "Very well. I must tell Takami about this!"

Sakuraba recovered first and reprimanded him. "Ootawara-_senpai,_ you have too much free time."

"Aaah!!??" Monta suddenly yelled. "So that's why Sena looked like he was limping even though he ran MAX!!" Sena turned even redder than was humanly possible.

__

_OWARI_

KAT: KAT here! If some of you are wondering about the cellphone thing, then here's a bonus part of the story! ^_^ enjoy!

* * *

-Bonus Chapter- (This bonus chapter takes place in between Shin taking off Sena's clothes and Sena trying to fend him off)

axa: Sorry, I just can't help it.

KAT: *rolls eyes* On with the story.

-Bonus Chapter-

Mrs. Kobayakawa was worrying herself ever since Sena failed to show up in time for dinner. She called up Mamori, hoping she knew where her son was.

_Brriinngg... Brriinngg!!_

_"Hello, Anezaki residence."_

"Hello? Mamori? Is Sena there with you? If he's not, do you know where he is?"

_"Mrs. Kobayakawa! No, he's not here. I don't know where he could be. Don't worry, Auntie, I'll give him a call and send him home."_

"Thank you, dear."

Meanwhile...

Shin was unbuckling Sena's belt and then the smaller boy started struggling. Sena was too dazed with the older teen's kisses, he didn't even notice it. Shin, however, stopped what he was doing momentarily and groped his significant other's pockets. And of course, knowing how hazardous he is around modern technology, it didn't come as a surprise when he snapped it into pieces trying to figure out how to answer the damn thing so it would stop ringing and further disturbing him from ravishing Sena.

Oh well. At least it stopped ringing. Shin quickly got back to undressing the boy.

_Brriinngg..._

"Hello?"

_"I'm sorry, Auntie. I couldn't get hold of him..."_

"Oh... I better call the police then... Goodnight, dear. Thank you for trying."

Mr. Kobayakawa patted his wife's back. "Sena is at the age where he _should_ be coming home late or not at all. Stop worrying yourself too much. I'm sure he's fine. Let's get to bed, honey."

"You mean he could be with a girl he's seeing other than Mamori? That's great! You're right, darling. Oh, I can't wait to meet this girl!"

Mr. Kobayakawa just nodded, although he silently thought. '_Well, it could be a guy...'_

* * *

* * *

KAT: T_T In the end, axa wrote most of the bonus chapter. *sobs*

axa: *pats back* Don't worry about your mistakes. ^_^

KAT: You're the one who ordered me to write the bonus chapter in the first place!

axa: *sweat drop* A-Ah! We hope you enjoyed the story!

Sena: *blushes*

KAT: What's this? Sena is blushing again~!

axa: Shin! Where's Shin!

*Shin enters the room*

KAT: There he is!

Shin:... *stares at Sena*

Sena: Shin-san...?

Shin: *lifts up Sena and leaves the two authors*

KAT: Wahahaha! Go Shin! xD

axa: Since this is just a one-shot...Oh what the hey, Read and Review! ^_^

KAT: Yeah! What she said! :D

KAT: See ya later! If you have complaints, feel free to deposit your flames to Mr. Devil over there.

Mr. Devil: *waves hand*

axa: Well, see ya later! ^_^

KAT: See ya! (At home xD)


End file.
